Penguin Kart 2
Penguin Kart 2 is a racing game for the Snowtendo Vii2 and a sequel to Penguin Kart. The game uses many elements from the prequel, but with newer features, better graphics, and better AI. Plot Once upon a time, it was a nice day at noon, and Explorer was watching TV, when he saw a commercial advertising kart-racing, stating whoever wins the grand-prix gets a trophy, a prize, and a million coins. Explorer then tells his friends (and foes) to join the race and he called Jervis Tech to see if he was interested (he was). Meanwhile, Darktan II is shown floating above the Club Penguin Island, claiming that he is the fastest racer in all of Antarctica and that he is the true ultimate racer. He then challenges everyone in Antarctica to a racing competition which he calls "the Ultimate Racer's challenge". He then explains the rules. If he wins, he will become the next ruler of all of Antarctica and will turn everyone into a baddie. If he loses, he is then defeated and "promises" to leave Antarctica alone. Meanwhile, in a subplot, the Maniac OOC Extremists squad chases Ben Hun, who is being mind controlled by Serious Cat (again) and is trying to wreck the racing championship! Ending When the Antarctican Driver has defeated Darktan II, he jumps out of his kart and screaming at the winner, he throws a tire at the player, who thankfully dodges it. But suddenly Ben Hun shows up and declaring that he will become the Darktan III knocks out Darktan II and laughs evilly. However he gets hit in the face by a plunger and it removes Serious Cat's control over him, so he begs for mercy. You forgive him, and he runs off before the Maniac OOC Extremists catches him. Gameplay The game uses pretty much all of the prequel's gameplay, but Snowtendo has added a couple of new features in the game. The new features include: *New (and old) racers *Missions *All new tracks *New items to turn the tables *New Special Items to really get revenge *Different music for each Special Item Add more! Modes *Story Speedway Mode has the player race against others in hopes of getting the title of "Ultimate Racer", and the player has to defeat Darktan II as well. *Free Fast Mode has the player race on any unlocked race track. *Grand Prix Mode lets the player race on a race cup. *Time Trial is a mode where the player can race against the clock to get the best time. *Battlerina Mode has the player use items to pop the CPU player's balloons, collect coins, get the most amount of stunts, etc. *Multiplayer Mode has up to 4 players play Battlerina Mode, Free Fast Mode, Time Trial Mode, or Grand Prix Mode. *Mission Mode is a brand new mode where the player can participate in racing events. *Options Mode lets the player toggle stuff on and off, and change the settings. *Records Mode show the player records on the CD. *Vi-Fi Mode lets the player play with 4 people around the USA, Dorkugal, and Freezeland. *Extra Mode shows the player a couple of extra features for the game, such as the Track Creator, My Music, Emblem Maker, etc. Characters Sorry you missed it! All spaces are full. Vehicle Stats Items Items are obtained from Item Flakes, and they are stronger if you get a Super Item Flake. Fill in! *Amplifier ** Makes sound waves so strong it can set karts off course! ** Super Item Flake: 3 times stronger waves than normal Item Flake ** Rarity: 5 *Banana ** Effects: Throws a banana peel in front or at the back of the racer. The racer who touches it spins out for 1 second. ** Super Item Flake: The user gets three of them, and they spin out a racer for 3 seconds. ** Rarity: 2 *Binary Block ** Effects: Shoots a code of binary at a driver, slowing them down for 3 seconds. ** Super Item Flake: It can be fired backwards. ** Rarity: 4 *Boom Bomb ** Effects: Releases a bomb behind or in front of the player. If the bomb is touched, it explodes, flipping out all nearby racers for 6 seconds. ** Super Item Flake: It has a larger blast radius and flips out for 10 seconds. ** Rarity: 5 *Boombox ** Effects: When thrown, it falls on a nearby opponent, and then it explodes, flipping them and anyone nearby for 7 seconds. ** Super Item Flake: When thrown, it falls on a nearby opponent, and that opponent becomes frozen for 13 seconds. ** Rarity: 5 *Deletion Missile ** Effects: When fired, the targeted racer is deleted for 10 seconds when they touch it. ** Super Item Flake: It comes with three of them, and the deletion lasts for 20 seconds. ** Rarity: 8 *Exploding Snowball ** Effects: Fires an exploding snowball, and whoever touches it spins out for 10 seconds. ** Super Item Flake: It explodes after 3 seconds, and it has a larger blast radius. ** Rarity: 3 *Fish ** Effects: Smacks the targeted racer with a fish, stunning them for 5 seconds. ** Super Item Flake: It turns blue, and the stunning lasts for 10 seconds. ** Rarity: 2 *Frozen Snowball ** Effects: Throws a snowball at the targeted racer, freezing them for 6 seconds. ** Super Item Flake: It becomes a frozen snowball gun, freezing a racer with 12 seconds. The snowball also moves faster. ** Rarity: 2 *Ice Bomb ** Effects: Releases an extra-cold bomb behind or in front of the player, if a driver runs over this item, they become frozen for 5 seconds. ** Super Item Flake: Freezes the targeted racer for 10 seconds. ** Rarity: 4 *Inferno Snowball ** Effects: Throws a burning snowball at the targeted racer, which slowly burns the racer's vehicle and finally blows up, leaving the racer running for 10 seconds, after which it reappears. ** Super Item Flake: It becomes an inferno snowball gun, burning the kart as soon as soon as it makes contact with it, and the racer has to run for 20 seconds. ** Rarity: 7 *Invisibility ** Effects: The player becomes invisible, and they are invulnerable to all attacks for 10 seconds. ** Super Item Flake: It lasts for 15 seconds. ** Rarity: 4 *Mega Weed ** Effects: Increases the size of the player's kart, making them invincible, lasts for 30 seconds. ** Super Item Flake: Makes the player's kart larger than before. It also lasts for 60 seconds. ** Rarity: 7 *Piano ** Effects: Falls on a nearby opponent, however, it falls on you if you didn't find a target. ** Super Item Flake: It doesn't fall on you. ** Rarity: 7 *Rolling Dynamite ** Effects: Releases a rolling dynamite, it just keeps rolling until it hits something. ** Super Item Flake: It improves it's tracking and it has a larger blast radisu. ** Rarity: 6 *Laser Saber ** Effects Player can press anything on their device and it will start making the other Karts slow down for 20 seconds, the thing lasts for 30 seconds. **Super Item Flake It slows them down for 30 seconds and the thing lasts for 45 seconds. **Rarity 1 *RocketSnail ** Effects: It shoots through the other racers. ** Super Item Flake: A big boost is given to the player. ** Rarity: 4 *Speed Booster ** Effects: When activated, the player will have constant turbo speed for a short while. ** Super Item Flake: Lasts longer. ** Rarity: 1 *Speed Slowdown ** Effects: Slows down all the other racers. ** Super Item Flake: Lasts longer. ** Rarity: 8 *Time Freezer ** Effects: Stops time, allowing a clear path for the user. ** Super Item Flake: Lasts longer. ** Rarity: 8 *Thunder Bolt ** Effects: Shrinks down the targeted racer for 10 seconds, making their kart uncontrollible. ** Super Item Flake: Freezes the targeted racer for 15 seconds. ** Rarity: 7 *Transportation Helmet ** Effects: Transports the player to 1st place. ** Super Item Flake: Same as before, but all the other racers are transported in last place. ** Rarity: 9 *Twister ** Effects: A tornado appears, and it sucks the racer in 1st place, and then sends them back into last place. ** Super Item Flake: It sucks up all the racers in front of the player. ** Rarity: 6 *Wet Snowball ** Effects: The targeted racer is blinded for 10 seconds. ** Super Item Flake: It transforms into a wet snowball gun, blinding for 20 seconds. ** Rarity: 1 *Tank Upgrade ** Effect: The user of this item gets his vehicle upgraded into a Ditto Tank for 30 seconds, being able to shoot Ditto Snowballs, which drive other drivers off-course. ** Super Item Flake: The upgrade last for a minute, and the tank can launch Ditto Missiles , that drives all drivers around the zone the missile has exploded. It takes 10 seconds to recharge a missile. **Rarity: 9 *Gun Bullet **Effect: Throws a gun bullet. **Super Item Flake: Has a longer range and explodes when hit. **Rarity:1 *Plow **Effect:Throws snow at all racers, either forcing them to brake or crash into it, where a Super Gun Bullet waits. After a certain amount of time the bullets will fly off and head toward the racer in first place. NOTE that you are not effected by the attack. **Super Item Flake: Throws an entire line of it which no racer can avoid without braking, and there are three Super Gun Bullets and they will head for the racers in first, second and third place. **Rarity:6 *Meteor Shower **Effect: Meteors drop from the sky. **Super Item Flake: Larger Meteors, longer duration and stronger hits. **Rarity:8 *Magic Window **Effect: Teleports multiples of player to jump onto all karts. **Super Item Flake: Continuous attacking until player gets in front of someone. **Rarity:7 *Spell Card **Effect: Makes a danmaku field for opponents to dodge. **Super Item Flake: If this happens, the danmaku field goes faster, with more bullets. **Rarity:3 Tracks Nitrate Grand Prix Includes brand new race tracks. Flake Cup *Club Penguin Streets (Music/Map) *Riverville (Music/Map) *West Pengolia (Music/Map) *AiringJet Ride (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: Herbert P. Bear **Story Mode Mission: Coin Collector Seaweed Cup *Snowville Shore (Music/Map) *AOPP's Lawn (Music/Map) *Guardian Island (Music/Map) *Lava Reef (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: Link **Story Mode Mission: Drive N' Duel Turbo Cup *Rooftop Road (Music/Map) *Ninja's Dungeon (Music/Map) *Clockwork Lane (Music/Map) *Stalagmite Caves (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: Mabel **Story Mode Mission: Itempalooza! Energy Cup *Colorful Realm (Music/Map) *Bureau of Fiction (Music/Map) *Printing Press (Music/Map) *Dorkugal Bridge (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: Warper **Story Mode Mission: Purple, Pompous, Proud Puffle Cup *Puffle Launch(Music/Map) *Secret EPF Training Room in the Dojo(Music/Map) *Lighthouse(Music/Map) *Questisbak's Realm(Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: Questisbak **Story Mode Mission: Does anyone know this guy? Maximum Cup *Bactrian Hills (Music/Map) *Junkyard Gorge (Music/Map) *Aero Antagonist (Music/Map) *The Darktonian Mansion (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: Darktan II **Story Mode Mission: To PWN or not to PWN Epic Grand Prix Includes moar new race tracks. Coffee Cup *Gadget Room (Music/Map) *Happyface Coliseum (Music/Map) *Tri-Element Road (Music/Map) *Injoface Inlet (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: Aye-Que **Story Mode Mission: !eVIRD Pizza Cup *Hiding Cave (Music/Map) *The Tardis (Music/Map) *Fire Trail (Music/Map) *Party Hotel (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: Smash and Pounder **Story Mode Mission: Nerd Shmerd! Strudel Cup *Neo Domino City (Music/Map) *Beetle's Tune Stream (Music/Map) *Foggy Drift Run (Music/Map) *Rockhopper's Island (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: Xary **Story Mode Mission: Torona Cheers Waffle Cup *Str00del Hideout (Music/Map) *Water Way (Music/Map) *Pet Shop (Music/Map) *Furry Flats Concert (Music/Map) **Story Mode Boss: Penghis Khan **Story Mode Mission: I can't unclog this thing! Taco Cup *Cookie Tower (Music/Map) *The Stage (Music/Map) *Old-Time Battlefield (Music/Map) *Freezeland (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: Klutzy **Story Mode Mission: Special Item Spectacular! Classic Grand Prix This grand prix features all of the tracks from the prequel, plus some additional courses in each different cup. Most of the tracks have a revised map. Fish Cup *Ice Circuit (Music/Map) *Puffle Circuit (Music/Map) *Cloud Crossway (Music/Map) *PWNtiff Power Plant (optional) (Music/Map) *Saint Street (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: Fredsworth **Story Mode Mission: Time to go SUPER! Snowball Cup *Mud Cud Pines (Music/Map) *TurtleShroom's Palace (Music/Map) (optional 1) *Nebula Observatory (Music/Map) (optional 2) *Sewer Duper (Music/Map) * Seal Sea (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: Robo-Gary **Story Mode Mission:Laser Mazer Penguin Cup *Bronco Caves (Music/Map) *Construction Website (Music/Map) *Wizardry Cast Castle (Music/Map) *Swim Slim (Music/Map) *Palmtree Panic (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1LwcdZ72Co/Map) (optional) **Story Mode boss: WitchyPenguin **Story Mode Mission: Risky Gambler Extraordinary Cup *Cool Canyon (Music/Map) *Blizzard Express (Music/Map) *Mines Blitz (Music/Map) *Classic Darktonian Mansion (Music/Map) *Under the Sea Road (Music/Map) (optional) **Story Mode boss: The Leader **Story Mode Mission: The BIG One Ninja Cup *Snares' Hideout (Music/Map) *Dancing Dorm (Music/Map) *Sunny Spring Beach (Music/Map) *Black Jungle (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: Snares **Story Mode Mission: Run, run, RUN!!! Final Grand Prix The hardest and the last grand prix in the game. Elite Cup *EPF Command Room(Music/Map) *VR Room(Music/Map) *Snow Trekker Course(Music/Map) *Penguin HQ(Music/Map) **Story Mode Boss: Questixbak **Story Mode Mission: Karting Dual Propeller Hat Cup *Aye-Que's Factory (Music/Map) *The Weekee (Music/Map) *Iceberg Island (Music/Map) *Akbaboy Circuit (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: FredX **Story Mode Mission: Penguin Challenge Shiny Cup *Main Centerway (Music/Map) *East Pengolia (Music/Map) *Fred's Chateau (Music/Map) *Snowflake Road (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: PogoPunk X **Story Mode Mission: Spirit of a Kart Paintbrush Cup *Darktan's Dark Matter (Music/Map) *Skua Streets (Music/Map) *Lovely Lake (Music/Map) *New Forest (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: Xplorer **Story Mode Mission: Deathly Race Uni-Code Cup *Khanz Memorial *Roller Coaster Valley * * **Story Mode Boss: "Shadow" Mabel **Story Mode Mission: Nobody Here? Wrench Cup *Mecha Nation (Music/Map) *Doom Weed Forest (Music/Map) *Creepy Castle (Music/Map) *Nightmare Finale (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: Nightmare **Story Mode Mission: Meteor Showdown Bonus Mission!:Lucky Teleport Battle Arenas *Bowled Coliseum (Music/Map) *Frozen Lake (Music/Map) *Gary's Gadget Room (Music/Map) *Gamble Coast (Music/Map) *Main Centerway (Music/Map) *Iceberg (Music/Map) *Supercode HQ (Music/Map) *Snow Forts (Music/Map) *The Throne Room (Music/Map) *Airborne Arena (Music/Map) *Forest (Music/Map) *X-Treme Sled Run (Music/Map) *S.P.P.P. Training Course (Music/Map) *Train 999's Subway Station(Music/Map) Add more, please! Other Music * Title Screen * Main Menu * Main Menu, All Items Unlocked * Character/Track/Rules/Settings Menu * Results * Track Creator Menu * Emblem Maker Menu * Credits * Mission Stage * Download Content Missions Downloadable Content Penguin Kart 2 has new downloadable content out every one or two months, which is faster than the prequel. Gallery penguinkart2kartchoose.jpg|Kart Selection Screen. SIF.jpg|A Super Item Flake. Reception The game was widely praised worldwide. Specific Reviews: Trivia *If you have the old Penguin Kart installed it gets combined with Penguin Kart 2, so in a way Penguin Kart 2 is more of a big expansion pack. **The resulting game is nicknamed "Penguin Kart 1+2". Links * The first game. * The next game. * The game after that. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Snowtendo